


Fossil's Fun Day

by KitIsGr8



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, POV First Person, The Chongo Show, This is for a stream, Twitch stream, if youre a fan of looker im sorry this isnt for you, iggy friday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitIsGr8/pseuds/KitIsGr8
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Fossil does in his spare time? Are you ever curious about what happens when The Chongo Show isn't streaming Iggylocke? Does Fossil hate the police force? At least two of these are answered in this lovely fic!
Kudos: 2





	Fossil's Fun Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Debbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debbie/gifts).



> Hi uh Ryan if you're reading this hi I've been a fan for about 4 and a half years, and I never really knew how to show you how much I adore your content until now. Thank you so much for being really cool and Fossil is a bitch but I love that trash man.
> 
> If you're NOT Ryan hey wassap! I wrote this in like 3ish hours so quality.... Could be better. Also for all you ex spagoots realms fans check out my flannigan x zip fic it's the magnum opus of my whole account. Hope you enjoyed it just as much as I enjoyed watching the stream and writing this!

It's a totally normal day in a _totally normal_ game of Pokemon Platinum on a _very totally normal ~~computer~~ Ds_. 

Well, it isn't technically day.

Nor is it technically night. 

You see, whenever Ryan (or Chongo or Chongo Show, or Iggy. Whatever name you'd like to call them, I'm not picky.) isn't roaming around Sinnoh, the world is thrust into this twilight state. The sky turns dark, though no stars are in the sky. Most things that happen in the in-betweens of streams are usually forgotten by most people here. 

Key word here is most.

You see, someone like me who can do whatever he pleases whenever he pleases, would be a sucky…. Programmer if I couldn't remember the code I did, right?

Speaking of doing whatever I want, check this shit out. BAM! Now, on top of looking like Barry, now I have a cool hat now? What'chu gonna do? Stop imagining me with a hat? Well, this is a story built on words, so I guess you can, but that's boring, come on. Oh yeah, this is Fossil btw ~~if it wasn't obvious~~ , I just want you all to make sure you know your most favorite person is the narrator.

Anyway, let's get on with the story. Enough with this preamble shit, let's get into the good stuff! So here I am, in Jubilife City, Barbecue sauce on my tiddies, just minding my own business, sitting on the fences. Then some old guy with a trench coat walks up to me. At first, I thought the old geaser was going to tell me to get off the fence, but nope! He's actually a detective! He showed me his detective badge and everything! And it was completely normal!.... I should change that next time I'm alone. Make it a badge done in crayon or something. That'd get a chuckle out of the chat. I should add that to his goof notes.

ANYway, he saying something stupid like "Hey, I'm with the police and I'm asking if you know anything about body snatchers." 

Wild, right? Like why would I do anything involving bodys and switching them? "*Wink!*"

"Pardon me?"

Oh yeah. I forgot I can't wink. Whenever I want to wink, I have to vocalize it. Alas, it's the downside of having infinite power and putting my consciousness into Barry, he doesn't have the animation to wink. It's a shame. "Ignore that. I was just talking to the reader, you know how it is."

"I….. Don't." The detective starts to look around. "Where's the reader, is that a friend of yours?"

"Don't worry about it buddy." I hop off of the fence and pat the detective. "Everybody who needs to know knows, don't sweat it."

"And I don't?" The detective shoos my hand away. Wow, rude. "And you still haven't answered my question: Do you know about the body snatchers."

"Iiiiiiiii do." Now I gotta make a hard decision. Should I tell him that one of my friends (Iggy, of course,) took Dawn's body (I normally do this), or should I tell him that I'm behind the body swaps? 

"Really?!" The guy lights up like the Fourth of July. "That's great, do you mind coming with me so I can ask more questions? This is just such a serious issue…." And he starts to go OFF about God knows what.

Hmmm, yeah, I'm gonna tell him the truth. "Hey, bud, you wanna know why I know about the body takers? It's because I am one."

The detective stutters. "I-I.. What?"

"Yeah, you heard me. I took this body, it's mine now. That's how the law works. What are you gonna do about it, arrest me?" 

The detective fumbles with his badge, and holds it out to me. "Stop, you have the right to remain silent! Anything-."

"Smell ya later nerd, see you on the flip side!" I bolt to the fence and hop over it effortlessly. That's to show how cool I am. I land on the ground and glance behind me. The detective is running after me, faster than I would prefer him to be. It's fine, I have an ace up my sleeve. I dash to the trees, my laugh floating on the wind to the detective. After I'm about 4 trees deep, I skid to a stop, turning around to relish in the confusion and frustration that I KNOW that detective has. It's delicious, his reaction is almost as savory as triscuits. I must be smiling wider than the Cheshire cat. 

Speaking of fine literature, I should be getting back to work. Ryan's stream isn't going to get hijacked by himself. And besides, I have to work on my special project. The devil works hard, but Fossil works harder. Now adieu to you, until the next stream~

**Author's Note:**

> Can we get an f for the fallen foes that include but are not limited to: Salsa, Start9, Leeeeeee, LemonSqueZ, and the entire team. :(.


End file.
